


Sleepless Nights

by baoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Rated T for language, bad choices, i swear we're not high, keith is just trying to pass his classes while procrasinating, lance is dying because he needs his beauty rest, no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baoo/pseuds/baoo
Summary: Soulmate AU where you sleep and wake up at the same time your soulmate does





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> THis is entirely crack and we were trying to troll our friends with it (ps. totally worked. very proud of ourselves). Enjoy this or don't! Follow @boopmynose on Instagram *cough* shameless promo that isn't even for myself *cough*
> 
> don't mind our horrible grammar, it took us a total of 5 minutes to write and post this ;)))))))
> 
> also, this is 120% relatable, if you actually read this and go to school, good luck because same!

Lance can’t fucking sleep. It happens everyday, but Sundays are the worst. No matter what happens during the school year one thing is a constant, no sleep when you need it. (Un)fortunately for Lance, today happens to a Sunday! He looks over to his phone with 3:00 am blaring harshly at him. Scorching his retinas with the fiery passion of a hundred suns that will later be used for some fiery passion in bed. His annoyance with whatever the fuck his soulmate could possibly be doing at this time _in this economy_ is increasing. We here broke ass bitches. Fuck bitches, get money!!!!!!!! Or the alternative is fuck money, get bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good thing he doesn’t know whom the fucketh his soulmate is or else that fucker is going to be yeeted out this planet so he can finally sleep before 2 am every night.

 

Meanwhile……

“Holy fuck, i need to write a 35 page essay due in three hours and I need an A in order to pass this class! Panikcc!” Keith screams as he chugs down his fourth Keeping up with the Kardashians **™** sponsored Red Bull and Gatorade concoction that will surely kill him if he drinks one more.


End file.
